El Secreto De Mi Vida
by El Secreto De Mi Vida
Summary: ¿Que Pasaria Si Tu Vida Cambia De Un Momento a Otro? Ally es una niña con una vida completamente normal o al menos eso piensa ella, despues de conocer a Matt y el secreto que este y otras "personas" muy cercanas a ella esconden, su vida no sera la misma
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Hoy me voy a casa de mamá, porque papa y yo últimamente no nos llevamos bien y todo gracias a su esposa y su hija (mi madrastra y mi hermanastra); mama compro una nueva casa, creo que exagero por que la casa es muuuy grande, antigua, en fin es perfecta la mala noticia es que la tonta de Maddy (mi hermanstra) tambien se muda conmigo ya que a mama le parece buena idea que pase mas tiempo con ella; pero la Buena es que mi prima Jade también vivirá con nosotras...tengo que llamar a susy para contarle todo

- Susy?  
- si? quien habla?  
- la mueeerte tu hora ha llegaaado  
- bobaaaa  
- entonces para que pregunta jajajajaja adivina,adivina,adivina  
- dime!  
- ya compramos la casa!  
- no! cuentamelo TODO!

Genial se me habia olvidado que a ella tienes que contarle todos y cada uno de los conte todo y nos quedamos hablando por telefono unas 2 horas ya que estaba sola en casa y estabamos planeando todas las remodelaciones que le haria a mi habitacion. Susy y yo quedamos en que vendria a mi casa para ayudarme a terminar de arreglar las cosas en las cajas ya que mañana temprano empezariamos a cambiarnos de casa.

Mientras esperaba a Susy recibi una llamada de un hombre con voz muy extraña y al igual que su voz el nombre de la persona por la cual pregunto tambien era raro;no le puse cuidado y lo olvide, me concentre en mis deberes escolares, ya que, no habia asistido al colegio en 1 semana en realidad no queria ver a Ryan mi novio, mientras pensaba en el discurso que le iba a decir tocaron el timbre y baje corriendo y emocionada por que sabia que era Susy, y asi era, ultimamente tengo premoniciones. Susy y yo arreglamos todo y al rato llegaron Jane y Maddy. Jane era una perfecta actriz (obvio si estaba en el club de teatro de la escuela) ya que en verdad parecia que le agradaba Maddy...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Hoy me levante muy temprano, por la emocion de cambiarme de casa; me bañe, me cambie, y me maquille un poco. Al bajar a la cocina para servirve un poco de cereal me encontre con mama, Jane y Maddy ( ya me acostumbre a decirle asi por mama) no comi cereal, ya que mama nos preparo el desayuno (cosa que nunca hace por su trabajo); comimos y hablamos un poco de cosas triviales.

A las 10:00 llego el carro que iba a transportar nuestras cosas a la casa nueva. crei que ibamos a necesitar 2 carros pero no este era muuuy grande asi que nos cupo todo.

Al llegar a la nueva casa abrimos las cajas y comenzamos a poner todo en su lugar, luego me acorde que no habia llamado a susy; pero no econtre mi cel, me di cuenta que lo habia dejado en la otra casa junto con mi bolso y una cofresito en el que yo guardaba "mis tesoros". Le dije a mama que me llevara pero estaba ocupada, al igual que Jane, asi que...ding ding ding tenemos un ganador!: Maddy ¡noooo! ¡por que a mi!; me llene de valor saque mi algo de hipocresia que tenia dentro de mi y le pedi que me llevara, ella acepto al instante (no entiendo como le caigo bien, acaso no se ha dado cuenta que la odio y que soy una hipocrita) nos montamos en su carro y llegamos pronto a la casa.

cuando me baje vi a un señor, no mas bien a un joven observando detalladamente mi ahora ex casa; era alto, tenia el cabello de color bronce, ojos azules, en conclusion era el prototipo de hombre que quieres en tu cama. me acerque a el y lo salude

-Hoola

-Hola-me respondio el con su voz suave y perfecta-vives aqui?

-No nos acabamos de cambiar

-Mmmm, esta en arriendo?

-No lo se jejejejeje, pero si quieres te doy el telefono de mi mama

-Ok

-Bueno esperame, es que deje mi cel adentro

-Dale no hay problema

Entre a la casa y busque mi cel y las otras cosa-vaya! que era despistada y oooh! ese hombre estaba BUENO- no tuve que buscar mucho ya que sabia el lugar exacto en donde los habia dejado. Al salir el todavia seguia de pie esperandome a mi parecer no se habia movido ni un centimetro, parecia una bella obra de arte-CALMA!- grito una voz en mi interior-RECUERDA QUE TIENES NOVIO- esa maldita voz!, me acerque a el y le di el numero

-Espero no haberme tardado tanto

-No, tranquila

-Bueno emm ojala te guste la casa

-Gracias, me tengo que ir

-Claro, me encanto conocerte...-no le habia preguntado su nombre,ni dicho el mio-

-Oh! me llamo Matt

-Matt-repeti yo en mi interior varias veces; luego me di cuenta que el esperaba una respuesta de mi parte -

-Me llamo Allyson pero mejor dime Ally o Allys

-Ok Ally espero que nos volvamos a encontrar

-Yo tambien chaoo

-Cuidate

Me quede ahi petrificada viendo el lugar por donde desaparecia mi.... perdon ese bello angel, esa magnifica obra de arte, ese hombre tan....me habia olvidado que Maddy me estaba esperando, hasta que el pito del carro me saco de mi sueño y me hizo devolverme a la triste y cruel realidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Mientas iba en el carro con Maddy -la cual no dejaba de hablar de cosas sin importancias para mi- no podia dejar de pensar en Matt el chico que acababa de conocer y que me habia hechizado; simplemente no podia sacarlo de mi mente, no podia borra la imagen de su sonrisa, el sonido de su voz suave y amable, el azul de sus ojos que me recordaba el mar, en sus labios que me moria por probar, en su cabello, en conclusion el habia marcado mi vida...no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la casa, se me fue la nocion del tiempo pensando en un futuro junto con Matt

-hola! tierra llamando a Ally

-eh que paso?

-ya llegamos

-ahh si em gracias

-de nada y se nota que estas muy enamorada de Ryan jajaja

-emm si pero no

-que?

-pues si lo quiero pero no estaba pensando en el

-mmm y entonces en quien

-en ese chico que esta interesado en la casa

-ahh! si solo lo pude ver un poco por atras ¿ te dijo como se llama?

-si, se llama Matt

-!¿Matt?-pregunto sorprendida-te dijo su apellido?

-no,por que,te parece conocido?

-noo

-mm bueno-si no le parece conocido porque me pregunto por su apellido?-y gracias otra vez

-cuando quieras, es un placer ya sabes que te quiero mucho-yo tambien-despues de decir esto la abrace aun no se porque lo hice pero se sintio bien-

Entre a la casa sola, ya que Maddy se fua visitar a papa y christine (la mama) y ya todo estaba arreglado-vaya que eran rapidas-subi mi cuarto y me tire a la cama, sin dejar de pensar en matt y en como habia reaccionado Maddy cuando escucho su nombre; depronto unos golpecitos interrumpieron mis pensamientos, era la puerta.

-quien?-pregunte?

-hola cariño soy yo

-pasa mama

-me tengo ir hay una emergencia en hospital

-ok mama ve tranquila

-bueno amor, se buena niña ¿si?

-claro mama

-ma!

- si dime

-donde esta Jane?

-se fue al aeropuerto porque hoy llega Cole

-amm ok

-chao cariño

-chao mami-salte de la cama y le di un abrazo-te quiero

-yo tambien amor

Despues de que mama se fuera me meti al baño a darme una ducha, me puse una pijama ya que no iba a salir, luego llame a Susy pero no estaba asi que me puse a terminar mis deberes termine baje a la cocina a preparar la cena y entonces tocaron el timbre, sali corriendo hacia la puerta porque podrian ser Jane y Cole; pero cuando abri no eran ellon,ni Maddy ni mama, era...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Era...Matt no lo podía creer pero ¿que hacia el aquí? ¿por que venia a mi casa?

Me quede mirandolo como una boba y el sonrió igual que cuando nos conocimos, lo que provocó que me salude, y le dije:

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Mmm, me esperaba una mejor bienvenida- dijo.

-Ah, lo siento ... es que no pensé verte otra vez

-Ya veo- De nuevo empecé a mirarlo. "¿Cómo es posible ser tan perfecto?", me pregunté jejeje

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación y mirando dentro de la casa

-Claro, entra

Se quedó mirando todo con demasiada atención y no sabía muy bien que decirle

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-fue lo primero que pensé

Se rió por lo bajo, como tratando de que no pudiera verlo y después de unos segundos sólo dijo:

-No, bien

-Ok

"¿Qué tiene de gracioso esa pregunta", me dije. El silencio se estaba volviendo de lo más incómodo, así que tuve que hablar primero

-Aun no me has dicho porque estás en mi casa

-Supuse que tal vez te gustaría salir a dar un paseo... o algo... no sé

-Mmm, Genial

Salimos de la casa y caminamos durante vario de muchas cosas:

Le pregunté sobre su familia, pero no me dijo mucho; sólo que vivían en Alemania y que no los veía desde hace rato. Yo le conté que mis padres nunca se habían casado y que ahora no se querían más, así que me fui con mi madre, Jasmine.

Cuando estábamos de regreso en casa, Maddy salío de su auto y se quedó mirando de una forma muy extraña a Matt. Él sólo siguió hablando conmigo, pero estoy segura de que tambien se dio cuenta.

Maddy llegó corriendo hacia nosotros y le gritó a Matt:

-¡¿Qué haces con mi hermana?

-¿Por que le reclamas?, ¿acaso lo conoces?

-Sí, yo nunca te he visto- le dijo Matt

-¡¿Y ahora no me conoces? Claro!

-¿Es tu ex o que?- le pregunté a Matt

-No!- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y con cara de espanto

""essto está muy sospechoso", pensé

-Ally! Te doy cinco minutos para que entres!-Dicho esto, Maddy se fue

-Bueno, me gustó mucho verte... Hablamos luego

-Pero, ¿qué fue todo...?- no pude terminar de preguntarle, pues ya estaba corriendo hacia la

otra calle. Entre a la casa y le pregunte a Maddy que habia pasado, pero ella solo me ignoro y evadio el tema.

Me di una ducha, me puse la pijama y arregle las cosas para la clase de mañana. ¡Que horror!¡Otra vez ir a estudiar!

Lunes:

aaH! No queria ver otra vez a Ryan!

Mamá salio temprano, porque tenia otra emergencia en el hospital, por lo que Mady y Jane me llevaron al colegio. Afortunadamente, a Maddy y a mi nos toca en diferentes bloques, aunque a veces nos encontramos, pero trato de evitarlo todo el tiempo.

Cuando llegue, me encontre con Ryan, que me dijo:

-Bizcochito, ¿como estas?-dijo, abrazandome.

-Ryan, sabes que odio que hables asi

-Bueno, bizcochito

Lo mire con cara de pocos amigos e inmediatamente ... voltee la mirada porque me parecio haber visto a ¡¿Matt! ¿pero como? ¿acaso me seguia?, Ryan se dio cuenta y siguio el curso de mi mirada para encontrarse con un Matt emocionado por ¿verme? no, tal vez solo sea mi imaginacion; pero mi imaginacion no haria que caminara hacia mi y me saludara

-hola Ally!

-Matt!, pero que haces aqui?

-veo que siempre me recibes con preguntas

-emm no jejeje pero no sabia que estudiabas aqui

-tienes razon,no lo hacia pero ahora si

-wow que bien-en eso una aclaracion de garganta interrumpio nuestra conversacion:Ryan-

-hola soy Ryan el novio de Ally-hizo bastante enfasis en la palabra novio

-hola yo soy Matt,ella me ha hablado mucho de ti

-emm si chicos creo que mejor nos apuramos porque ya van a empezar las clases

-si nos vemos-dicho esto Ryan me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a caminar-

Todavia podia sentir la mirada de Matt atras de nosotros, cuando estabamos por entrar al salon de mi primera hora y la de Ryan sono la campana, nos sentamos en nuestros puestos y llego el profesor y a si comenzo otra aburrida clase de literatura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Mientras el profesor explicaba y hacia preguntas yo me iba a mi Wonderland personal, en el Matt era el personaje principal-era el principe-y asi pasaban los minutos y yo seguia soñando cuando de pronto el profesor se le da por hacerme una pregunta:

-señorita Parker digame ¿como se llama la autora de el libro Cumbres Borrascosas?

-emm...-en eso sono la campana wow que suerte la mia-se lo digo la proxima clase señor Richards

-ni crea que se salvo señorita Parker

-ok

Despues de eso el dia transcurrio normal y aburrido hasta que era el turno del descanso, Ryan estaba afuera del salon esperandome; cuando sali me beso y me tomo de la cintura para dirigirnos juntos a la cafeteria, cuando llegamos yo solo tenia un objetivo: encontrar a Matt. Paso el tiempo y no llego, me tuve que resignar pero cuando iba saliendo alguien me tapo los ojos con las manos desde atras

-adivina :quien soy?-era Matt!

-mmm no se tal vez superman?

-casi pero no

-batman?

-te acercas muchoo

-flash?

-puedo correr rapido pero no

-ooh ya se superMatt

-jejejeje-dicho esto me destapo los ojos-

-hola!-lo abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla,Matt era muy frio al contacto-

-hoola y tu novio?

-me abandono

-terminaron?

-no, se fue a arreglar unas cosas en el equipo de futbol

-solo me preguntaba si querias ir conmigo a dar un paseo despues del colegio

-suena muy tentador

-dare respuestas a todas tus preguntas

-acepto!

Matt me acompaño a mi clase y despues se dirigio a su edificio el cual era el mismo que Jane y Maddy. A la hora del almuerzo Matt si estaba en la cafeteria pero Ryan tambien estaba asi que Matt no se acerco a nuestra mesa. Al final de las clase me fui a mi casa y me arregle para mi "cita" con Matt y entonces...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**POV Matt**

Despues de mi pequeña charla con Ally la acompañe a su salon de clases para despues dirigirme al edificio de la mia, en el camino me encontre con Maddy

-ahora si dime toda la verdad

-de que verdad hablas?-le pregunte aunque sabia muy bien a que se referia-

-no te hagas el loco dime ¿que quieres con mi hermanita?

-tu sabes muy bien que la necesitamos

-no ella no puede ser parte de esto

-sabes que desde que fue concebida es asi

-si pero ahora no

-pero despues de que hagamos lo necesario volvera a ser asi

-no, no pueden, ella ya fue alejada de todo esto por que sus padres asi lo quisieron

-no discutire contigo sobre esto,ya esta decidido-despues de decir esto comenze a caminar-

-Matt Baney me haces el favor cuando yo te este hablando te quedas aqui hasta que termine!

-creo que esta vez no sera asi Maddyson Parker

-eres un traidor Baney ella confia en ti y tu solo la vas a traicionar y desepcionar

-y tu que? ella sabe la verdad? tu verdad, nuestra verdad?-cuando me di la vuelta todos en el campus nos estaban mirando incluyendo a Jane la prima de Ally, y a Cole su novio-y mi aliado-el me miro con el ceño fruncido y ladeando la cabeza en señal de desaprobacion; yo solo pense: "vete al diablo Massen" sabiendo que el me estaria leyendo la mente.

Gracias al destino en las ultimas horas no me tocaba con ninguno de los tres. Despues de la escuela me fui a mi apartamento a esperar que fuera la hora de recoger a Ally; mientras esperaba me quede pensando en ella, en sonrisa, en la forma en que me hablaba, en su voz, en su cuerpo-CALMA Matt! es solo una niña- me recorde a mi mismo. cuando vi el reloj llevaba una hora de retraso, tome mi chaqueta, la billetera, las llaves del auto y sali corriendo de alli.

POV Ally

No podia creerlo Matt llevaba una hora de retraso ¿sera que me habia dejado plantada? no, el no es asi, de repente escuche el timbre baje corriendo para abrir pero era Matt, era Maddy

-wow hermanita estas muy bonita ¿para donde vas?

-voy a salir con Matt

-Matt, ¿Matt Baney?

-si, porque?

-no curiosidad

-la curiosidad mato al gato

-si, ya se pero yo creo que matara algo mas que un gato

-que?

-nada

-vaya que era rara- pense

-Ally

-si?

-donde esta Jasmine?

-en el hospital

- ahh bueno

Depronto el timbre sono de nuevo y esta vez si era Matt

-hola!-me dijo con una sonrisa

-hola! superMatt, quieres pasar?

-no vamonos ya

-ok

-perdon por llegar tarde

-tranquilo

-y bueno te gusta la comida japonesa?

-si porque?

-porque comeremos sushi

-super y a donde iremos?

-ya veras

Despues de eso el viaje transcurrio en silencio, cuando llegamos al restaurante Matt me abrio la puerta del carro y luego corrio la silla de la mesa por mi-Matt era gracioso, hermoso, y caballeroso ¿que mas se podia pedir?- en la cena Matt y yo hablamos de cosas sin importancias, hasta que pago y la cuenta y me dijo

-quieres ir a mi apartamento?-Matt me estaba proponiendo ir a su apartamento? y luego que, ir a su cama?, no me importo y accedi-

-claro vamos!

-esta bien alli si me podras hacer las preguntas que quieras

-ok

Cuando llegamos a su apartamento Matt me indico que me sentara en el sofa-en verdad que era lindo-el trajo unas bebidas y comenze

-cuantos años tienes?

-18

-vives solo?

-si

-tienes novia?

-no

-eres el ex de Maddy?

-no

-entonces que fue todo eso?

-veras Ally-cuando dijo esoo me quito la bebida de la mano y la puso sobre la mesa para luego agarrar mi cara tiernamente entre sus manos y unir sus labios con los mios, yo le respondi al beso y duramos asi mucho tiempo, hasta que ya me estaba faltando el aire-

-lo siento Ally no me aguante, me gustas mucho

-tu tambien-le dije y lo volvi a besar-

-aunque eso no responde a mi pregunta pero no importa la olvidare

-gracias

-puedo hacerte otras?

-claro

-por que eres tan frio?

-Ally, aqui voy a responder tambien tu pregunta anterior; Maddy y yo somos....


	7. Chapter 7

-Ally, aqui voy a responder tambien tu pregunta anterior; Maddy y yo somos...-hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que suspiro profundamente y dijo:  
-somos vampiros y por si no lo haz notado Cole y Michael tambien  
-wow me beso un vampiro!-fue lo unico que pude decir ya que me habia quedado en estado de shock.

El se quedo esperando una respuesta de mi parte duramos varios minutos asi hasta que la adrenalina me domino y lo bese, el me respondio el beso, al princinpio fue tierno pero luego se fue volviendo intenso, como si los dos necesitaramos de ese beso para vivir; ese beso fue magico, unico, el mejor de los besos que me hayan podido dar en toda mi corta vida, pero yo no tenia la certeza de que eso iba a volver a ocurrir asi que decidi aprovechar. Baje de su boca a su cuello, mientras que con manos temblorosas le quitaba los botones de la camisa y me sentaba sobre el; no me di cuenta del momento en el que ya no tenia mi camisa como tampoco cuando me cargo y ya no estabamos en el sofa si no en su cama. El ahora estaba sobre mi pero despues cambiamos de lugar y ahora yo me encontraba besando sus perfectamente marcados musculos del abdomen

-espera Ally ¿no crees que vamos muy rapido? ademas tienes novio  
-y que, no me importa ¿acaso no me deseas? ¿no te gusto?  
-no te lo niego, solo te pido que esperemos-dijo el aparatandome con suavidad-  
-COMO QUIERAS!-lo unico que pude hacer fue gritarle, ¿pero porque? ¿porque me rechaba? ¿que no le quedaba claro que no me importa que sea vampiro?

POV Matt

Despues de decirle que eramos vampiros ella solo dijo-wow bese a un vampiro-para luego quedarse en estado de shock por diez minutos, hasta que senti sus labios sobre los mios, yo le respondi al beso, pasamos de besarnos tiernamente a hacerlo intensamente, con necesidad; ella bajo de mi boca a mi cuello mientras me quitaba la camisa - y yo a ella- y sentarse sobre mi, yo la cargue y la lleve a mi habitacion, me acomode encima de ella pero luego cambiamos de lugar. Ella comenzo a besarme el abdomen y me iba a quitar el pantalon, cuando me recorde a mi mismo que ella era solo una niña

-espera Ally ¿no crees que vamos muy rapido? ademas tienes novio-el cual quisiera que no existiese-  
-y que, no importa-dijo ella entrecortadamente-¿acaso no me deseas? ¿no te gusto?-Ally habia dado con el punto perfecto y doloroso yo solo le dije la verdad-  
-no te lo niego, solo te pido que esperemos-dije apartandola con suavidad, ella paro, se levanto y me grito  
-COMO QUIERAS!-para luego dirigirse furiosa a la sala a buscar su camisa

Yo me quede en la cama esperando que ella regresara, pero no fue asi; en cambio ella me grito desde la sala

-NO TE PREOCUPES POR LLEVARME, YO PUEDO Y QUIERO IRME SOLA!-enseguida salte de la cama y la cogi de la cintura volteandola hacia mi  
-Ally perdoname no queria herir tus sentimientos, solo te piedo tiempo porfavor ¿si?  
-LLEVAME A MI CASA!  
-solo si me dices que me perdonas, si no tendras que quedarte aqui-le dije con tono seductor y me di cuenta de mi error-  
-en ese caso entonces dejame decirte que te odio, no te perdono y que eres lo peor  
-no te aproveches-sus cambios de humor resultaban tan divertidos porque solo era una caprichosa-  
-oopsi demasiado tarde-mientras decia esto se sento en el sofa y me invitaba a hacerle compañia-  
-tramposa  
-ya se-me sente al lado de ella y enseguida ella se sento encima mio  
-Ally...  
-shh ¿que piensas que voy a hacer?-me dijo con tono seductor en el oido-solo te iba a decir que te perdono con una condicion  
-cual?  
-simple que me beses-cuando dijo eso yo le di un beso en la mejilla-no ahi no se vale  
-entonces donde?  
-aqui-dijo señalando sus labios, yo la bese y duramos varios minutos asi hasta que ella ya le faltaba el aire-  
-bueno Ally mira la hora que es-eran las 11:30 p.m-que dira tu mama? -vamos- la aparte de mi y ella se dirigio hacia la puerta mientras yo cogia las llaves del carro, ella se comenzo a reir a carcajadas, yo le pregunte-de que te ries Ally?

-de que me vas a llevar a mi casa, conoceras a mi mama y no tienes puesta tu camisa- se me habia olvidado que no me habia puesto la camisa-

-muy graciosa (notese el sarcasmo)

-gracias!

-me imagino que estaras triste porque me la puse ¿no?

-si! arruinaste la diversion, y como eres un aguafiestas me quedare aqui

-ah si?

-si-cuando dijo esto, la cargue hasta el ascensor

-no se vale

-yo digo que si

Cuando estabamos en la porteria Ally me beso otra vez y le pregunte:

-me quieres?

-si!

-me lo juras?

-si!

-MATT BANEY NO TE QUIERO, TE AMOOO!-cuando grito eso la cogi de la cintura y la bese, en ese instante oimos que alguien sse aclaraba la garganta, ambos miramos y era...


End file.
